A Second Chance
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: After one terrible mistake as a child, Cody Rhodes has to live with it for the rest of his life. With John has his mentor he must be able to start new and forget everything, right?
1. Chapter 1

"So, how do you feel?" John Cena asked, looking at the dark haired young man across the table from him. The small boxed room made his voice echo. Almost giving it a creepy like sensation.

"Im not sure. Kinda feels like im in a dream," the boy laughed slightly, looking straight at John with a smile on his face. Words couldn't express how happy he was right now.

"Believe me. You're not. Have you thought of a name yet?" John asked, sitting down looking at the boy intently.

"Err, no idea.." the boy shrugged still with a smile on his face.

"I got you a little something. Think of it has a welcoming present," John smiled, handing over a bag to the young boy who gladly took it. "Have a look!"

"Wow, this… I don't know what to say!" The boy grinned, pulling out a Spiderman comic book and flipping through the pages.

"Don't worry about it. Now, as you know there's certain conditions to your release. First being that you must never reveal your true identity to anyone, okay? That's the main rule."

"Yeah, I know.."

"Secondly, you never tell anyone what happened… We've been through these a hundred times so im sure you know that by now."

"Cody.."

"Excuse me?" John said, looking in confusion at the young boy who still had a silly little smile on his face although John couldn't blame him after what the poor kid had been through.

"That's what I want as my name," the boy, now named Cody, smiled at John who nodded understanding.

"Well, now we've got that sorted. I guess its time we get you into the outside world!" John clapped his hands together. This was the start to a new life for young _Cody_…

* * *

Cody stood in the middle of the room, clutching his comic in his right hand. Brightly pink painted walls, a TV in the far corner, a couch placed at the far end of the room. It wasn't really much, but for right now it was home for Cody and it couldn't be more perfect. John walked into the room handing Cody a coffee and patting him on the back.

"Are you worried?" John asked, as Cody turned to face him.

"Slightly. Everything just seems so big, im not used to it," Cody laughed slightly, taking a drink of his coffee and pulling a face. Well, he could check coffee off his list of things to try now he was free.

"You'll get used to it. Lots of new faces, people who you don't know. That's the main thing. Anything you want to eat?" John asked, looking at Cody who was in a world of his own. John couldn't really blame him. It must be hard for him to take everything right now.

"Can we try McDonalds? I saw one on the way here in the car," Cody asked with pleading eyes. John laughed nodding as he heard someone walk into the house. "Must be the house owner you'll be sharing with!"

Sure enough, in walked a brunette woman, quite young in fact. She stood smiling at the two men in her home, obviously she had been expecting them. Throwing herself down onto the couch she smiled at the two men stood in front of her.

"Miss Torres, this is my nephew Cody!" John introduced the two as they shook hands. Obviously lying about calling Cody his nephew since nobody could find out who Cody actually was.

"Please, call me Eve. Ugh, if you excuse me I must be off again. I promised my friend id go shopping with her. Im on the go none stop so you'll never notice im here," Eve laughed waving goodbye to Cody and John as she left the house.

"She seems nice," Cody smiled as John nodded.

"So, we've seen the house. Tomorrow, we're gonna have to go to the bank. The more forms and stuff you fill in the more real your name is gonna be becoming. Also, in a few weeks you start work properly. So, anything else you want to do?" John asked looking at Cody who seemed to be deep in thought once again. Daring himself to speak, Cody finally spoke up.

"Erm, I was wondering if m-maybe at some point we could go visit Randy's grave?" Cody gulped as he waited for John's answer.

"Im not sure if that's a good idea," John sighed as Cody nodded his head in understanding. How could he be so stupid as to ask a question like that? Of course he wouldn't be allowed to go see Randy's grave. He was trying to put all that behind him.

"Let's go through your story one more time. We need to get this right. Who are you and where are you from?" John asked, looking at Cody seriously. It was adamant that they got this right. One mistake and everything could go wrong.

"My name is Cody Rhodes, im 24 years old from Georgia.."

"Why are you here Cody?"

"Im visiting family," Cody nodded. Lies, it was all lies but it was for the safety of Cody.

"Now, in your phone you have two numbers. Mine and protection squad. If you ever think you're in trouble you call them, okay? Tonight, they'll be two police officers parked outside just to make sure. After that, you're on your own. Obviously, ill still be around," John smiled patting Cody on the back as Cody nodded, trying to understand everything. It was a lot to take in. He was in a nice place, a new home, a completely different life. He was starting over..

"Okay.. Thanks, John," Cody smiled at John who pulled Cody in for a manly hug. He really hoped Cody would be okay with all this.

"This is gonna be hard but I know you can do this. If you need me, just call me!" John said, before he left the house leaving Cody alone for the first time. Everything was different. This was a new life for Cody and he was going to give it everything he had.

* * *

**A/N**

_NEW STORY. This is slightly different from what i'd usually right._

_This chapter is short because I didnt want to give too much away._

_It's based off a movie called Boy A. It's amazing._

_REVIEWWWWW?_


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening once John had left, Cody had gone up to his room and started to read his comic book that John had given him earlier that day. Honestly, Cody couldn't get his around everything that was happening right now. He had a nice life. A new start and he was thankful for that but still he couldn't help but think of his best friend. Everytime he closed his eyes all he could see was the body of _him_.. Some had said he committed suicide. Cody still didn't know what to think about that. He never to this day knew what had really happened to his best friend, Randy Orton. Cody sighed, placing the comic book down and sliding into bed, wrapping the duvet firmly around him once he had set his alarm clock early for the day he had ahead of him…

* * *

_Walking home from school the very young dark haired boy only about the age of 12 tried to walk faster to escape from them but it was really no use. They were running up to him, calling his name._

_"Oi Runnels!" The three bullies known as Wade Barrett, Drew McIntyre and Alberto yelled at him as he was trying to walk away. They were the older kids, about 15 to be exact and all they ever did was pick on him._

_"Leave me alone," Garrett Runnels yelled at them as he tried to walk faster than before but it was too late they had already caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm. Garrett tried to get himself free but it was no use at all._

_"Why you running, loser? Wanna get home to mummy?" Wade taunted him, causing Garrett to back away in fear. He didn't want to mess with them. He just wanted one day where he could be left alone without people bullying him or taunting him._

_"Please, just leave me alone," Garrett begged which just caused the boys to laugh even more. Why were they going to listen to him now, they never did._

_"I don't think so," Drew smirked as he pulled his fist back and punched poor Garrett hard in the face…_

_ *****_

_A beaten and battered Garrett walked into his house quietly closing the door behind him so his father wouldn't hear. He and his dad didn't really get along well at all. Sneakily, Garrett tried to walk up the stairs to see his mum but unfortunately one of the stairs he stood on had creaked causing his father to hear it._

_"Garrett, is that you? Get down here.." His father said from his place on the couch. He never moved. All he did was eat and watch TV. Garrett was the only one around the whole house who did anything and yet everyone still treated him like crap._

_"Why? I wanna go see mum.." Garrett replied quietly as he carried on walking up the stairs. He was in pain, of course he was. He'd just got beaten up by three of the biggest guys in school._

_"You're mother doesn't wanna see you. Now get down here!" Garrett's dad yelled once again but it was no use. Garrett was already in his mums room looking at her as she layed in bed, not looking too good at all._

_"Mum, I had a fight today.." he started but his mum cut him off._

_"Go away.." She managed to barely get out. Garrett was slightly taken back but he still continued to talk._

_"These boys wouldn't leave me alone and they.."_

_"GO AWAY!" His mum yelled causing Cody to back out of the room and close the door. Full of sadness. Why didn't anyone like him?_

_Garrett sat on his on a bench, crying. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't have any friends. His family hated him and he was failing in school. Nothing seemed to be going right for the poor boy. Garrett heard rusting and out stepped a dark haired tall boy who looked only to be a year older than him, smirking._

_"Hey. You okay?" The boy asked him. Garrett wiped his eyes and nodded. Who was this boy?_

_"Im fine…" Garrett managed to muster up. He didn't want this other boy to see him like this._

_"What's your name?" The boy asked, sitting down next to Garrett looking at him intently still with the smirk upon his face. Garrett could sense this boy was nothing but trouble but still, he seemed to be talking to him and not many people did that._

_"My name is Garrett Runnels.. What's your name?"_

_"Randy Orton…"_

* * *

John and Cody stood looking at the grave. Cody still couldn't believe that John had even let him visit his old best friends grave. He was suppose to be trying to get away from all of that. Cody sighed turning to look at John.

"Why do you think he did it?" Cody asked suddenly. John kept looking straight ahead not answering.

"Do you think it was guilt? Do you think he was trying to say sorry for what he did?" Cody continued. This time John turned to look at Cody, not very happy.

"I don't know, Cody. We've been through this a ton of times. You're suppose to be forgetting about all of this.." John sighed. He knew that Cody would never be really able to forget everything but for the sake of it he really had to try if he wanted to start a new life.

"Im sorry.." Cody looked at the ground, kicking a bit of dirt. He felt stupid but he just really wanted to know what had happened to Randy.

"Don't be sorry. I agreed to take you.. The you from then is dead too.. Or am I wrong? Do you still want to be that guy, Cody?" John asked, quiet forcefully look at Cody sternly.

"Of course. No, I don't want to be that guy. I want to be Cody. I don't want to be… who I was. I just find it all hard to take a grasp of, you know?"

"I understand but you really need to put all this behind you and continue with new amazing life you've been give chance to have, okay? Now, come on, I want to go home before it gets dark.." John said, walking off leaving Cody stood looking at Randy's grave. Eventually, Cody started to walk following John. He stopped halfway and looked at the grave once more. That was his old life. His old best friend. This was his new life. He had chance to meet new people and make new friends. He needed to forget everything and focus on now…

* * *

**A/N**

_I really hope you understand what's happening. It's kinda hard for me to explain without giving everything away._

_Believe me, I kinda confused myself a bit but I sorted it out._

_Just dont hate me for making Randy that.. guy. He fitted that character more than anyone else._

_Im trying not to make this too awkward to read._

_It's a good story though._

_Oh and the bit in italics up there was A DREAM/FLASHBACK if you didnt get it.  
_

_Review, please?_


	3. Chapter 3

Cody sat the dark, dingy office, taking in his surroundings. Today was the start of his new job. Up until now, he'd had no idea what to expect. Honestly, he expected something far worse, maybe like a garbage collector or something, but no, John had set him up to work in a warehouse stacking boxes, filing things and all that kind of nonsense. It was better than nothing and... Cody was completely fine with that. It wasn't every day that he got a whole new life with a new job handed to you, especially not in his case. Here he was, sat listening to his boss, Vince McMahon tell him all about his new job. At the mention of a partner, Cody's eyes flickered up to Vince as he gave him an inquisitive look.

"A partner?" Cody questioned, not too sure on the idea.

"Yes, a partner. His name is Mike Mizanin and he should be making his way up here any time now," Vince nodded, twirling around the pen he had in his hand as his eyes moved towards the door where a young man stood. "Ahh, Mike, come in."

Vince motioned for the man named Mike to walk into the office. Mike kept his eyes on Cody as he sat down next to him. He didn't know this guy, so obviously, he was curious about him. Mike kept his attention on Cody before turning back to the boss. He didn't know this guy at all but he didn't seem too bad so it wasn't that bad. Cody and Mike both sat and listened to Vince explain how the two would be working together along with another guy called Ted DiBiase. Cody was all for it. He wanted to make new friends. Cody was all excited until Vince mentioned one thing.

"So, I hear you've been to prison a few times…" Vince started but was instantly cut off by Cody not wanting them to say anything.

"Err, yeah but it was like…" Cody started but Vince waved his hands.

"I don't care. I believe everyone deserves a second chance. Just try not to let it happen while you're here and everything will be fine," Vince then turned his attention to Mike, "Show Cody around and make sure he feels welcomed."

* * *

Mike and Cody were walking through the warehouse after a couple of hours of work. The two had being getting along great. So far so good was the main thought in Cody's head. He just wanted everything to go smoothly. He couldn't risk anyone finding out his 'big' secret or this new life would be over just as he was starting to enjoy it. The two had just being chatting about nonsense, really. He had still yet to meet Ted but Mike had assured him that he was a nice guy and they'd have to have a night out or something soon.

"So, Vinnie mentioned you were in prison. What for?" Mike asked, carelessly as they continued to walk past the rows and rows of stacked shelves in the warehouse. Cody shifted his eyes uncomfortably trying to remember what John had told him to say if anyone had ever asked him.

"Err; you know, pointless stuff, really. Stealing cars and joy riding. Stupid stuff," Cody laughed slightly as Mike nodded in understanding.

"How many times you been in prison then?"

"Three times. After the last my Uncle John thought it would be best to move away and stuff. Start new somewhere, get away from all the bad influences in my life. Working out good so far…."

* * *

_Garrett had skipped school that day to hang with his new best friend, Randy Orton. Garrett was the quiet one and Randy was the troubled one of the two who always influenced him. That day the two of them were running around outside, on the bridge, carefree when Drew and his group of friends showed up again, picking on Garrett. Drew, shouting the usually stuff at Garrett then decided to slap him straight across the face sending him stumbling backwards. It hadn't gone down too well with Randy who then proceeded to hit the guys with Cody joining in under Randy's influence, of course. The two younger boys proceed to hit and kick the older ones then made a run for it before they could even realise what was going on._

* * *

Cody sat in a local café with John after his day at work, a huge smile on his face. Everything was great. He'd made friends with Mike. He had a job which he was quiet good at, right now; nothing could go wrong for him.

"So, how was your day?" John asked, smiling as he noticed how happy Cody seemed to be. It had seemed like an eternity since John had last seen him like that.

"It was great. I met this guy, Mike. I work with him. He invited me out with this other guy, Ted so that does probably gonna happen soon but yeah. It's been great," Cody grinned as the waitress came over and they ordered something to eat.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it after everything that's happened," John smiled back as he too ordered something.

"I wanna pay for this. Out of my wages, to say thanks for how much you've helped me. I mean, it's nothing but still..."

"No, no. That's your money, Cody. You spend that when you go out with those new friends of yours!"

"No, John, please let me get this?" Cody said, practically begging. After everything that John had done for him, it was the least he could do. He had money now and he wanted to try and show John how much his help meant to him and if that meant buying him dinner, then he would, no problem.

"Fine, okay. Next time though, it's my turn," John smiled, leaning over and patting Cody on the shoulder. He was so proud of how far Cody had come from the shy boy he was since everything had happened to him.

* * *

**A/N**

_Lol hi._

_This is rubbish and short and I havent update in forever._

_Italics = flashback._

_Garrett = Cody._

_BOOM._

_REVIEW, BRO._


End file.
